elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Countess Alessia Caro
|Base ID = }} Countess Alessia Caro is an Imperial noble and the Countess of Leyawiin, due to her marriage to Marius Caro, as well as the daughter of Countess Arriana Valga of Chorrol. Her chaplain and chief advisor is Hlidara Mothril. She has a private torture chamber hidden in Castle Leyawiin, which can be accessed through the basement. Personality She is an outspoken racist and hates the ways of other races, especially Argonians and Khajiits; if the Hero is an Argonian, she speaks in a derogatory manner toward them. Indeed, her hatred of the beast races is so much that she maintains a private torture chamber in the depths of Leyawiin Castle, where she and her husband make a point of torturing Argonian immigrants from Black Marsh. This behavior disgusts many of her staff. In dialogue with her during the "Ahdarji's Heirloom" quest, she may state that she does not discuss royal jewelry with riff-raff, giving further insight to her personality. Routine Alessia Caro can be found in the chapel in the morning and at the dining room (8 PM) in Castle Leyawiin, and she retires some time after 11 PM. On the ides (15th-17th), she travels to Chorrol to visit her mother. Interactions Ahdarji's Heirloom S'Krivva sends the Hero to Leyawiin to help recover a ring that belongs to Ahdarji. It was stolen by the Argonian named Amusei. Sanguine Sanguine tells the Hero that there is to be a dinner party at Castle Leyawiin hosted by Countess Alessia Caro. Disgusted with the propriety and arrogance of the convention, he sends the Hero to interrupt it by casting the Stark Reality spell on all five dinner guests. After the completion of "Ahdarji's Heirloom," Alessia Caro is no longer flagged as essential, meaning she can be killed during her visits to Chorrol. If this happens, reanimate her with the Staff of Worms and lead her back to the party. Dialogue "Welcome to Leyawiin. I am Alessia Caro, and I have the honor to be the wife of the Count, Marius Caro." :Leyawiin "In these difficult times, we must count on persons such as you to secure our borders from bandits and rabble-rousers. We all profit by your lawful pursuit of the unlawful, and we encourage you to attack, burn, loot, and destroy them wherever you can." ;Ahdarji's Heirloom "I hope I can help." :Recovered Caro family ring :*''"I don't answer questions about royal jewelry from riffraff like you."'' ::(If disposition is over 70) "Yes. After all these years, I have my ring back. I wear it all the time now. Of course not when I sleep. I am a proper lady after all." Quotes *''"I am Countess Alessia Caro, wife to Count Marius. I think Leyawiin would be better off if we removed all the dirty Argonians such as yourself. You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?"'' —First greeting, if the Hero is an Argonian Bugs *Alessia Caro's routine may glitch and hang-up. She can become eternally trapped in a state of movement—at the dining table, at her bed, or in the Main Hall—and will not move at all. *If the Hero does not enter her party in the "Sanguine" quest, the guards may attack and kill her. Appearances * de:Alessia Caro es:Alessia Caro ru:Графиня Алессия Каро uk:Алессія Каро fr:Alessia Caro pt:Alessia Caro Category:Oblivion: Essential Characters Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Counts and Countesses